


Me First

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Prompt Fill, Prostate Stimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Switching, Weecest, domfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Prompt: Dean won’t let Sammy do anything he couldn’t do.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Me First

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, underage, weecest, wincest, sam winchester, dean winchester, gay, anal.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Underage, Sam is fifteen.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Consensual underage incestuous sexual activity. The underage and the incest aspects are fetishized, and the consent is not realistic.

“...Dean?”

Dean pulled back from the kiss, letting his head fall against the pillow and looking up at Sam. “Yeah?”

“Maybe tonight we could... you know... try that thing.”

Dean’s mind was hazy with warm arousal, rational thought put on a back burner in favor of cozy blankets and a soft mattress and naked Sammy lying in his arms, body pressed against his, hair tickling his face. “What thing?”

“That thing you said I probably wasn’t ready for.”

Dean just blinked and Sam sighed.

“I asked a few weeks ago and you said we should take things slowly and maybe work up to it ‘cause _I’m only fifteen_ —” Sam’s tone of voice made it clear just how much credence he gave this argument “—and I said sure, we could wait a while if you wanted. But Dean, I think we’ve ‘worked up’ to it now. I mean, I’ve done all this other stuff with you—”

“Wait.” Dean held a finger over Sam’s lips. “You’re talking about anal.”

Sam’s cheeks darkened slightly. “Yeah. I thought... maybe tonight. We could try.” He pressed his lips against the pad of Dean’s finger, watching his brother’s eyes dilate at the touch. “I’d _really_ like to.”

Dean gave a little groan and pulled Sam into a kiss. No matter how many times his little brother kissed him, it never lost that feeling of being soft and delicious and perfect. He ran one hand through Sam’s hair and let the other wander down his back, feeling the contours of Sam’s body, still young but already starting to develop some muscle tone. Sam finally had to pull away to speak again.

“So? Can we?”

Dean thought for a few minutes, then gave Sam’s butt a gentle pat. “Yeah, let’s give it a try.”

Sam gave him a brilliant grin and then another kiss before reaching for the bedside table. Dean kissed his neck as he rummaged around, rocking his hips up against Sam and rubbing their cocks together. Sam made a little noise and shivered before pulling back with the bottle of lube.

“Here.” Dean took the bottle from him. “Hold out your hand.”

Sam complied, breath starting to quicken as Dean squirted a glob onto his fingers. “Want me to lube up your cock?”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

Sam got up on his hands and knees so Dean could guide his hand between their bodies. But instead of letting Sam’s hand rub over his cock, Dean guided it lower, pressing Sam’s cool, slick fingers between his legs.

Sam’s eyes widened, his face flushed red, and his mouth opened with an excited little inhale. “Dean—I—I meant with me—”

“I know what you meant, Sammy.” Dean let go of Sam’s hand and let his fingers run over his little brother’s cock instead, watching Sam’s eyes flutter closed. “And I want to go first. This way, if you want to bottom next time, I’ll know how gentle I need to be and all that stuff. Besides...” He pulled Sam’s face a little closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. “I’d _really_ like to feel you inside me.”

“F-fuck...” Sam latched onto Dean’s mouth again, rocking his hips forward into his brother’s hand. His fingers slid up and down Dean’s ass, smearing the lube across his hole. Dean gave a little groan when one of Sam’s fingers pressed against him.

“Can I?” Sam panted between Dean’s lips.

Dean nodded frantically. “Yeah. God, Sam, go right ahead.”

The finger pushed in and Dean let out a quiet noise of approval. Sam had done this to him before, and he’d done the same to Sam, but it was different and so much more exciting when he knew Sammy was fingering him open for a cock.

“S-Sam...” Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow as Sam pushed in another one, working them in and out and rubbing that one spot that made him see stars. “God, yes, Sam...”

“You sure about this, Dean?” Sam was speaking into his neck, sliding the fingers in and out of him. He sounded breathless with excitement. “Are... are you really gonna let me do this?”

“Fuck, yes.” Dean pulled Sam’s mouth harder against his neck as Sam added a third finger, breathing into his hair. “Wanna feel you pushing inside me, Sammy, wanna see the look on your face when you fuck me, you’re gonna love it, you’re gonna get off so hard. _Love_ getting you off, Sam, the noises you make should be goddamn illegal. I wanna get you off this way too, want... want you to come inside me.” Dean brushed his lips along Sam’s ear. “Wanna feel you filling me up.”

Sam’s whole body tensed and he bit out an almost agonized groan. He slid his fingers out, pulling back so he could look Dean in the eye. “God, Dean, I want that right now.”

Dean spread his legs and pulled his knees up, breath coming short as he stared up at Sam. “Go ahead.”

Sam guided his cock down between Dean’s legs and bit his lip when the head rubbed across Dean’s wet hole. “God...” Sam rested his forehead against his big brother’s. “You ready?”

Dean rubbed his hand over the back of Sam’s neck, shivering slightly. “’M ready, stop teasing me.”

Sam gave a little whimper and pushed his hips forward, pressing against Dean’s hole. His whole body tensed when the head started pushing in. “F-fuck, Dean...”

Dean swore and tensed up when Sam gave another gentle shove, easing into him. This was _definitely_ different from fingers, bigger and more solid, and it hurt a bit as Sam was pushing in but then the head slipped past that tight ring of muscle and Dean suddenly didn’t care because _Sammy’s cock was inside him_ and it was pushing against nerve endings he didn’t know he had. Dean slid his hand’s down Sam’s back to his ass, grabbing it and tugging him forward gently, moaning as he pushed in another inch. Sammy’s cock sinking into him, the way his fifteen year old brother was panting and shaking above him, it was fucking perfect. Dean’s cock twitched against his stomach when Sammy gave a cautious little thrust, sliding into him so nice and easy.

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean’s jaw. “Doesn’t hurt or anything, does it?”

The pain had faded once Sam pushed inside. Dean shook his head. “K-keep going, you feel amazing.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, burying his face in it, and started jerking his hips in desperate little thrusts, pumping in and out of Dean’s body. “G-god, Dean, you’re so tight and warm, c-can’t believe you’re letting me do this...”

“Feels nice being inside me, Sam? Wanna do this all the time?”

“Y-yes, god—”

“Cause I want it all the time, Sam.” Dean nosed past Sam’s hair and found his ear, giving it a bite and whispering low and filthy into it, “Next time we’re sparring, if Dad’s not around, I’m gonna pin you down and _ride_ you.”

“ _F-fuck_!” Sam thrust into his brother _hard_ and Dean’s hands clenched. “God, Dean, can’t—gonna come soon, Dean, you feel too fucking good—”

Dean reached down and started rubbing his cock, tensing up around Sam and shuddering in pleasure. “Go on, Sammy, I wanna feel it—”

“You first.” Sam gave Dean’s neck a sharp bite, making his brother groan. “Want you to come first, Dean, come on my cock.”

“God... Sam...”

Sam straightened up, letting the blankets slide off his back, and hooked his arms through Dean’s legs as he pumped in and out of him. “God, you look so good like this, Dean...”

“S-Sam!” Dean’s teeth were clenched tight, hand rubbing up and down his cock as his little brother pumped into him. “C’mon, Sam, I know you wanna fuck me harder than this!”

“You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you—”

“Fuck, I’ve taken worse than this.” Dean swallowed, face reddening slightly. “It’s fine if you hurt me a bit, Sam. I... kinda like the idea of being sore after this.”

He could tell from the look on Sam’s face that his kid brother liked that idea too. A _lot_. Sam gave a hard shove of his hips and Dean clenched his teeth on a scream and grabbed at the sheets with his free hand, the other fisting his cock.

“Fuck—Sam—”

“Come on, Dean, I wanna feel you come. I bet—fuck—” Sam closed his eyes and whimpered, hips jerking. “I bet you’ll get tighter when you come—holy fuck, Dean—”

Dean bit down on a mouthful of sheets to muffle his shouting as Sam pounded him. It burned a bit, but that just made it _better_ , it just threw oil on the fire and drove home the point _thrust by thrust_ that his little Sammy was _fucking_ him to the point of incoherency, he could see it on Sam’s face, flushed cheeks and pretty hazel eyes and wet, open mouth, his little brother was totally overwhelmed by the feeling of Dean wrapped around his cock so snug and tight as he _slammed_ into him again and again, gasping like he was right on the edge and couldn’t stand it anymore—

The sheets couldn’t quite muffle Dean’s scream as he came with Sam’s cock still thrusting deep inside him, the first shot of come slicking his hand and the rest splattering across his tense stomach. Sam didn’t slow down for an instant, and the head of his cock kept bumping against something inside Dean that wouldn’t let his orgasm just fucking stop already, and soon he was grabbing the sheets with both hands and not even touching his cock because he didn’t have to, the pleasure was just crashing in waves all on its own.

“Fuck, Sam, fucking hell, _fuck_ —”

Sam leaned over Dean and claimed his mouth, forcing Dean’s thighs up against his chest and completely exposing him, still thrusting hard and muffling each one of Dean’s loud curses with his tongue. Sam pulled back to suck in a desperate lungful of air, eyes out of focus as he stared down at his brother.

“Dean—god—I’m—” And then his words were cut off by a desperate, groaning shout as he thrust hard into his brother and came, trembling in Dean’s arms for what felt like a full minute before he was able to breathe evenly enough to speak.

“Dean... that... Fuck...” He gave his brother an exhausted kiss. “God, Dean, thank you so much.”

“Stop it, that makes it sound like it was a favor. I loved it as much as you did.” Dean gave his brother a tired smile, then cringed when he shifted. “But, uh, think you could pull out? My ass is kind of on fire.”

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Sam lifted himself off Dean and slid out slowly. “You should have said—”

“Told you, Sam, I wanna be sore.” Dean tried to kiss the worry off his little brother’s face. “You know me, I’m tougher than that. You did just fine. Hell, you did a whole lot better than fine, that was fucking amazing.”

Sam let out a skeptical breath, but seemed to take Dean’s word for it. When he had pulled out completely, he flopped onto the bed next to Dean and spooned up next to him. “So... wanna do this again next time?”

“I thought you wanted to bottom next time?”

“...I’ll bottom the time after next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/48168977832/me-first.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
